Indigo
by Ru Unni Nisa
Summary: Natsu memang bisa mendengar apa yang seharusnya tak ia dengar. Namun, berada didekat Lucy, dirinya mensyukuri ke'unik'an dirinya./AU/OOC/ Chapter 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Hujan melatar belakangi pinggiran kota Magnolia. Hujan deras dengan langit kelabu membantu sudut pandang tersebut. Suara gemericik tetesan air dari langit menjadi efek suara dipagi hari itu.

Meskipun hujan, tetapi kota tetap beraktivitas seperti biasa. Walaupun adanya tambahan payung – dimanapun ketika melihatnya – dan sweater atau jaket tebal menyelimuti tubuh pembawa payung. Bunyi cipratan pelan berasal dari bawah. Tepatnya setiap langkah tiap orang yang berjalan diatas genangan air. Begitu pula dengan pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang menggenggam sebuah payung berwarna gelap. Jaket tebal berwarna hitam, melindunginya dari derai hujan dan angin dingin. Dibalik jaketnya terlihat gakuran yang ia kenakan. Berjalan dengan lambat, menelurusi jalan menuju sekolahnya.

Earphone yang lumayan besar terpasang ditelinganya. Warna merah dan hitam mendominasi alat pendengar musik tersebut. Dibalik earphone yang mengantung dikepalanya. Terlihat warna rambut 'unik' miliknya. Merah muda. Memang unik.

Meskipun sudah mengenakan earphone dan dalam mode musik 'keras' tetap saja ia masih bisa mendengar selain suara musik itu.

_Hujan menyebalkan. Aku jadi tidak bisa kencan dengan Yuki-chan._

_Aku harap dengan hujan ini semua sensei tidak masuk kelas._

_Hujan. Aku pasti akan dimarahi bos gara – gara telat dan berantakan._

_Sial, aku terlambat._

_Kenapa harus hujan? Padahal pagi ini ada perlombaan lari antar sekolah._

_Kenapa pinkish itu menatapku seperti itu? Dasar orang aneh._

Suara – suara itu terdengar ditelinganya. Bukan, bukan suara obrolan. Tapi suara pikiran mereka. Ia aneh. Memang aneh, ia bisa mendengar apa yang orang lain pikiran ketika ia melihat mata orang lain. Ia akui, ia juga kena sial hari ini. Ia lupa membawa kacamata tebalnya. Untungnya, di dalam lokernya ada kacamata cadangan. Sekarang untuk mengatasinya ia harus menghindari kontak mata. Menunduk.

Tak peduli ia ditatap bagaimana, ia hanya menunduk. Dan berharap segera mencapai loker sekolah.

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Indigo © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Don't Like Don't Read**

_Italic_ : **Pikiran**

CKLEK...

Suara pintu loker dikunci itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh dengan suasana di sekitar daerah loker. Ramai dan berantakan. Karena belum bel masuk, banyak anak – anak yang bermain – main di daerah tersebut. Entah itu mengobrol, berpura – pura berkelahi agar orang yang diincar mau memberi perhatian dan sebagainya. Benar – benar muak rasanya.

Setelah mengenakan kacamata tebalnya yang berframe coklat. Pemuda dengan rambut merah muda itu melangkah dengan tenang menjauhi daerah memuakan tersebut. Ia segera beranjak menuju kelasnya. Ia tahu sebentar lagi akan ada guru yang menegur mereka.

Untuk itu, usaha menyelamatkan dirinya dari detensi akan sukses. Tak memperdulikan orang lain yang terlihat mencibir dan berbisik yang tidak buruk mengenainya. Menurutnya itu lebih baik daripada ia harus mendengar hal seperti itu melalui pikiran mereka.

Dan ketika ia tidak sengaja membacanya, ia akan terus mengutuk kemampuan 'unik'nya ini.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti ini. Dengan baiknya anak – anak lain memberinya gelar yang cukup panjang. 'Anak berkacamata yang menunduk dengan rambut anehnya'. Oke, terlalu panjang, singkatnya 'kuper'.

Ketika ia memasuki kelasnya dan menunduki bangku ternyamannya. Tak ada satu siswapun yang menyadarinya. Mungkin mereka mengetahui kedatanganya, namun tak akan ada yang mau menyapanya.

_Hell_, beruntung sekali untuk menyapa. Bahkan mereka tak ada yang sudi meliriknya. Bahkan gurunya sendiri akan menganggap dirinya tidak ada. Ia tak tahu pasti kenapa. Tapi hanya satu kemungkinan. 'Kuper'.

**~oOo~**

"Natsu." Suara itu menggelegar ditelinga seorang pemuda berambut merah muda yang sedang makan malam di rumahnya. Bersama ayahnya. Ia merasa aneh. Bukankah biasanya acara makan malam ini hanya diselingi oleh suara alat makan?

"Natsu." Suara itu kembali terdengar ketika ia sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Pemuda yang dipanggil Natsu itu mendongak menatap ayahnya. Seorang pria gagah dengan rambut yang sama dengannya hanya saja lebih gelap.

"Jawab panggilan Daddy, Natsu."

Natsu mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia tahu maksud dari ayahnya. Berusaha bernafas teratur, ia mulai menjawab. "Yes, dad?"

"Mulai hari senin, kita akan pindah ke kota pusat Magnolia. Daddy sudah menemukan dokter yang akan menyembuhkanmu. Sekolahmu sudah daddy siapkan. Kemasi barang – barangmu. Kita akan berangkat besok." Natsu dapat merasakan pandangan tegas dari sang ayah.

Natsu mengangguk pelan. Ia masih mengenakan kacamatanya. Juga ia berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata ayahnya secara langsung. "Aku mengerti." Hanya itu yang perlu ia katakan dan ayahnya tidak perlu menyinggung dirinya.

Dan acara makan malam keluarga Dragneel yang diisi oleh 2 orang itu kembali berlanjut.

**~oOo~**

Natsu terdiam mematung didepan sekolah barunya. Tadi ayahnya baru saja mengantarnya didepan gerbang dan segera pergi untuk mengejar tugasnya sebagai direktur perusahaan di Magnolia. Dan sejak saat itu ia hanya diam mematung.

Diatas pagar sekolah terdapat tulisan besar yang menunjukkan nama sekolah tersebut. 'FAIRY TAIL SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL'. Natsu mengerutkan dahinya. Nama sekolah ini agak aneh. Dulu nama sekolahnya adalah 'Edolas Senior High School' itu karena berada di kota Edolas. Tapi sekarang?

Lamunan Natsu terhenti ketika ia merasakan tepukan ringan dibahunya. Natsu membalikkan badannya dan terlihat seorang siswi yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang hampir sama dengannya.

Siswi itu memiliki rambut pirang yang diikat dua. Dan memiliki mata coklat dan terlihat kebingungan dengannya.

"A-no, maaf. Saya dari tadi memperhatikan anda. Dan sedari tadi pula anda tidak bergeming disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, mungkin?" Siswi pirang itu bertanya dengan gugup.

Tanpa sengaja, Natsu menatap kearah mata siswi tersebut.

_Aku harap dia tidak menganggapku aneh._

Natsu mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari apa yang dengar. "Hn. Aku murid baru disini. Bisa tolong tunjukan dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Natsu mengalihkan pikirannya sendiri dari keanehan gadis ini.

"Ah, kau murid baru? Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu." Kali ini siswi pirang itu berkata dengan nada ceria, tak seperti tadi. Natsu mengikuti dari belakang.

Melihat Natsu ada dibelakangnya. Siswi itu segera memperlambat laju jalannya dan berjalan sejajar dengan Natsu. "Perkenalkan namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Aku kelas 2. Siapa namamu?"

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Aku juga kelas 2 di sekolahku sebelumnya." Entah kenapa Natsu merasa nyaman berbincang dengan gadis ini.

_Wah, dia sama denganku. Aku harap kita bisa sekelas._

"Hiee...Kau juga kelas 2? Semoga kita bisa sekelas, ya?" Siswi itu tersenyum. "Ano, boleh aku panggil Natsu?"

Natsu tersentak. Sampai saat ini belum ada yang menawarkan dirinya memanggil dengan nama kecilnya. Natsu merasakan perasaan hangat di dadanya ketika melihat siswi itu tersenyum. Dengan pelan Natsu mengangguk.

Dan mendapati senyum lebar merekah diwajah siswi itu. "Kalau begitu, Natsu harus memanggilku Lucy, ya. Jangan nama keluarga, oke?"

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Natsu. Ia belum pernah tersenyum seperti ini sebelumnya sejak kejadian itu. Dan ia tak pernah lagi memanggil orang lain dengan nama kecilnya. "Luce?"

Lucy langsung cemberut. "Bukan Luce, tapi Lucy. L-U-C-Y. Lucy." Lucy membenarkan.

"Luce?"

"Bukan! Lucy. Lu-cy. Luc-" Kalimat Lucy terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa didepan ruanganku Heartfilia-san?"

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan dan kiri. Namun ia tak melihat siapa – siapa. Hanya melihat Natsu yang tengah melihat kebawah dan mengerutkan keningnya. Lucy teringat sesuatu. Ia melihat kedepan dan menemukan pintu dengan tulisan 'Kepala Sekolah'.

_Mati aku_.

Natsu tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar pikiran Lucy yang terlintas.

"Ke-Kepala Sekolah Ma-Makarov. O-Ohayou Gozaimasu." Lucy segera membungkuk sopan kearah kepala sekolahnya.

Kepala sekolah yang memiliki perawakan kecil. Rambut dan kumis tebal berwarna putih. Kepala sekolah itu mengangguk pelan. "Ohayou. Seharusnya kau mengucapkan salam dari tadi Heartfilia-san."

"H-Hiee...Gomenasai. Saya tidak akan mengulangnya." Lucy masih membungkuk.

"Hmmm..." Kepala sekolah itu kembali mengangguk pelan. " Bangunlah Heartfilia-san. Siapa siswa ini? Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

Lucy langsung berdiri tegak dan teringat keperluannya. "Ah, dia bilang, dia murid baru dan ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Oh, benarkah? Baiklah. Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu Heartfilia-san. Terima kasih telah mengantarnya." Makarov berjalan pelan menuju ruangannya.

_Syukurlah. Selamat._

Natsu kembali tersenyum kecil mendengar pikiran lugu dari Lucy. "Luce. Arigatou telah mengantarku."

Lucy sepertinya sudah pasrah dengan namanya yang diubah. "Ya, tak masalah. Aku harap kita bisa sekelas." Lucy tersenyum. Dan kemudian membungkuk dihadapan Makarov. "Permisi kepala sekolah Makarov."

PUK...

"Jangan terlalu tegang. Tadi aku hanya bercanda." Ternyata Makarov menepuk pelan kepala Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum mendengarnya. "Anda yang terbaik, Kepala sekolah Makarov!" Lucy menunjukkan jempolnya. "Baiklah. Natsu sampai jumpa!" Dan dengan itu Lucy berjalan meninggalkan Natsu bersama Makarov.

"Ayo. Bukankah kau adalah anak dari Dragneel?"

Natsu sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar seseorang memanggil ayahnya tanpa adanya rasanya hormat. Natsu tersenyum lebar dan memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah.

_Sepertinya sekolah ini menarik._

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

Oke! Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Fairy Tail. Ada yang setuju saya lanjutkan? Atau cukup sampai disini? Saya tunggu review kalian dalam memberi saran dan kritik kesalahan saya. Arigatou Gozaimasu. (Membungkuk).


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu Dragneel. Pindahan dari Edolas Senior High School. Douzo Yoroshiku." Natsu memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas. Ia sempat melirik Lucy yang duduk dibangku depan.

Natsu mendengar semua anak berseru kompak. "Yoroshiku."

_Hah, aku kira anak baru yang keren._

_Kenapa laki – laki. Aku harap anak barunya perempuan yang manis._

_Anak baru culun. Kacamatanya besar!_

_Gah, rambutnya aneh._

_Rambutnya merah muda. Apa mungkin dicat?_

Natsu hanya diam begitu mendengar yang seharusnya tak ia dengar. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal. Harus ia akui, meskipun sudah mengenakan kacamata 'super tebal' ini. Dia masih bisa mendengarnya.

Ayahnya tak pernah tahu hal ini. Ia bisa mendengar apa yang dipikirkan orang lain, tanpa perlu melihat mata mereka. Ia mengelabui ayahnya. Ia akui cukup sulit. Menahan sesuatu yang sudah melekat padanya.

Entah bagaimana jadinya, kalau ayahnya tahu kemampuannya ini tidak bisa dihalangi. Ia sudah membayangkannya beberapa kali. Bahkan Natsu sudah memiliki tingkatan dalam bayangan itu.

Andai ia bukan dirinya...

Andai ia tidak memiliki kelebihan ini...

Andai ia bisa di sekolahkan ditempat yang ia inginkan...

Andai ayahnya mau mendengarnya...

Andai ia ikut mati bersama-

"Dragneel-san."

Suara tegas penggilan itu sukses membuat Natsu terbangun dari khayalannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang guru pria yang memiliki rambut hijau panjang yang digerai tengah memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Dragneel-san? Kau terlihat pucat."

Natsu menggeleng cepat. Ia merasakan nada khawatir dan iba tanpa adanya motif dibaliknya. Ia tahu guru ini adalah guru yang baik.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa duduk dengan Lucy Heartfilia. Heartfilia-san angkat tanganmu."

Natsu dapat melihat, Lucy yang duduk di pojok depan dekat jendela itu tersenyum dan mengangkat – atau mungkin melambai,eh? – tangannya. Natsu mengangguk, membungkuk dan berterima kasih.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu..." Natsu menunggu sesuatu.

Mengerti, guru berambut hijau itu segera menjawabnya. "Panggil saja, Freed-sensei."

Natsu kembali mengangguk, "Arigatou, Freed-sensei." Dengan itu, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ditunjuk sang guru.

_Kacamatanya tebal sekali, kira – kira minus berapa, ya?_

_Cih, ada apa dengan cara jalannya. Seperti anak perempuan saja._

_Eh? Dia sudah melewatiku? Suara langkahnya sama sekali tak terdengar._

Natsu hanya terdiam ketika ia mendengar hal itu. Ia tak peduli. Yang terpenting ia harus segera menuju bangkunya yang – untungnya – lokasi sangat strategis. Dekat jendela. Dua kata itu mampu membuat moodnya kembali seperti semula.

Natsu dapat melihat Lucy tengah melambai pelan padanya. Ia hanya terdiam dan membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Ketika duduk ditempatnya. Natsu sempat melirik pada Lucy yang sedang menyeritkan dahinya. Kebingungan.

_Um? Apa dia sedang bad mood? Bukankah tadi dia orang yang ramah?_

Kembali, Natsu hanya diam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela.

Terkutuklah ke'pribadi'an dirinya yang lain.

Terkutuklah kemampuan yang ia miliki ini.

Ia merasa dirinya adalah seorang penguntit. Ia tahu, kepribadian dirinya sekarang berbeda dengan pagi tadi. Entah apakah yang ia pikirkan tadi pagi adalah benar? Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya berharap sekolah ini tak sama dengan sekolahnya yang dulu. Yang mengetahui dirinya 'berbeda'.

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Indigo © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Don't Like Don't Read**

KRRIIIIING...

Suara bel tanda istirahat itu berbunyi. Natsu tengah membereskan bukunya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari lautan manusia ini. Semua yang ia dengar benar – benar membuatnya muak. Ternyata murid disini lebih banyak dengan sekolahnya dulu.

"Natsu."

Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pemanggil. Ia melihat Lucy tengah berlari menuju dirinya yang tengah berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Ia malas untuk adanya sesi perkenalan 'lebih dekat' ketika istirahat. Ia pasti akan lebih banyak 'mendengar'.

"Natsu, kau mau kemana? Kau belum tahu bagaimana lokasi sekolah ini, bukan?"

Natsu menatap Lucy yang saat ini berada dihadapannya. Sudah secara refleks, ia akan menatap lawan bicara – kecuali ayahnya, yang memang dilarang oleh ayahnya sendiri – dan menganalisa karakter sang lawan bicara.

Natsu mendapat kesimpulan, saat ini Lucy tengah gembira. Mungkin gembira yang berlebihan. Hiperbola.

"Hei, kau mau ikut aku ke atap? Aku akan makan siang disana." Lucy menawarkan.

Atap? Tempat yang kemungkinan sangat sedikit manusia dan kemungkinan juga ia tidak akan 'mendengar'. Natsu mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Tanpa basa – basi lagi. Lucy menarik tangan Natsu dan menyeretnya menuju atap. Natsu masih merasakan kebahagian luar biasa dari Lucy. Natsu mendapat kesimpulan lagi. Lucy adalah orang yang ekspresif.

Ketika pintu atap terbuka dengan semangat oleh Lucy. Natsu terpaku. Ia dapat melihat beberapa orang yang sedang berada di atap. Dan mereka melambai kearah Lucy dan Lucy membalasnya dengan semangat. Tanpa memberinya waktu untuk berfikir. Lucy kembali menyeret Natsu untuk menuju teman – temannya.

Natsu melihat ada 4 orang disana selain dirinya dan Lucy. 2 Laki – laki dan 2 perempuan. Yang laki – laki memiliki rambut biru dan satunya berambut hitam. Yang perempuan berambut biru muda dan satunya berambut merah darah.

"Aku membawa teman baru. Perkenalkan namanya Natsu Dragneel. Natsu perkenalkan mereka adalah Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, Gray Fullbuster dan Juvia." Lucy memperkenalkan dengan semangat.

"Luce." Tanpa sadar Nastu mengeluarkan suara dalamnya. Ia tahu, kepribadiannya berubah, lagi. Natsu tahu Lucy tengah bergidik mendengar suaranya. "Kau tidak mengatakan disini ada orang lain?" Terdengar seolah menuntut bukan bertanya.

"Ma-Maaf, Natsu. A-aku kira kau tidak keberatan. La-lagipula mereka adalah temanku." Lucy berusaha memberi alasan yang logis.

Si perempuan berambut merah yang bernama Erza itu bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat temannya terancam. "Apa kau keberatan?"

Natsu menatap Erza. Kembali, menganalisis. Ia mengetahui Erza tulus membela Lucy yang ketakutan karena dirinya. Begitu juga yang lainnya. Ia memang tidak keberatan. Tapi, entah kenapa egonya yang merasa dirinya dibohongi dan dibodohi bergejolak. Ia tidak suka hal itu.

"Cih." Natsu berpaling. Ia tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Seolah dirinya adalah orang yang bodoh dan tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tak lupa menutup pintu dengan pelan dan hati – hati.

Setelah si _pinkish_ itu sudah pergi. Erza mendekati Lucy yang masih terpaku pada pintu atap. "Kau tidak apa – apa, Lucy?"

Lucy sedikit tersentak. Ia melihat Erza tengah memandangnya dengan khawatir. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. " Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa – apa. Maaf, karena aku suasana menjadi seperti ini." Lucy menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Itu tidak benar, Lucy. Si mata sipit saja yang sok seperti itu." Gray, siswa yang berambut hitam itu menyahuti dengan santai.

"Aa... Benar apa yang dikatakan Gray-sama. Lucy-san, tidak perlu khawatir." Juvia, perempuan berambut biru muda itu menghibur Lucy dengan senyumnya.

Lucy hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan. "Arigatou, minna." Ia segera duduk dan memakan bento bersama.

"Ada apa, Jellal?" Erza bertanya sedikit heran pada temannya yang berambut biru itu. Sedari tadi hanya terdiam, matanya menyipit, alisnya mengerut. Persis sedang berfikir keras.

"Tidak. Aku hanya befikir kalau aku pernah bertemu dengannya tapi dimana?"

"Mungkin kau bertemu dengannya yang sedang duduk di ayunan sebuah taman sepi yang menyeramkan." Gray mengatakan tanpa rasa bersalah dan terus memakan bentonya. Ketika ia merasakan tak ada respon yang berarti. Ia melihat temna – temannya.

Dan hasilnya, Gray hanya terdiam kikuk ketika melihat teman – temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apa? Itu memang benar, kan? Anak sepertinya memang seperti itu. Lebih suka menyendiri, di tempat yang sepi." Gray kembali memakan bentonya yang terhenti.

Juvia mengangguk, mengiyakan. Dan kembali memerah ketika melihat Gray memakan bento buatannya dengan lahap.

"Mungkin." Erza ikut melanjutkan makannya. "Bagaimana denganmu Jellal?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin. Tapi aku rasa bukan disana. Tapi suatu tempat yang ramai dan penuh dengan orang – orang yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih." Jellal berusaha mengembalikan memorinya yang pendek itu.

"Memangnya dimana? Lihat saja, baru bertemu dengan kita yang hanya beberapa orang dia langsung menghindar, apalagi dengan tempat yang ramai." Gray ikut berkomentar.

"Natsu." Jujur saja, Lucy merasa bersalah pada Natsu. Sekarang Natsu mendapatkan kesan yang buruk dari teman – temannya karena dirinya.

**~oOo~**

"Tadaima." Natsu berkata cukup pelan ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya yang besar tersebut. Ia membukanya dengan pelan, sangat berhati – hati. Seolah pintu itu adalah benda yang rapuh.

Berjalan seperti biasa, tanpa suara. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Okaeri, Natsu-sama."Suara tersengal – sengal itu terdengar di telinga Natsu. Natsu membalikkan badannya dan menemukan seorang perempuan yang lebih tua dengannya beberapa tahun. Memiliki rambut merah muda yang unik, sama seperti dirinya.

"Maaf saya terlambat, Natsu-sama." Perempuan itu menunduk, merasa bersalah.

Natsu terdiam cukup lama. Namun, akhirnya ia membuka suara. "Tidak apa – apa, Aries." Natsu kembali berbalik menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan perempuan bernama Aries itu.

"A-ano, Natsu-sama." Panggilan itu membuat Natsu berhenti menaiki tangga yang menuju kamarnya. "A-anda belum sarapan tadi pagi, juga anda tidak membawa bekal. A-apa anda ingin saya menyiapkan makanan?"

Kembali, Natsu terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia menjawab. "Aku rasa tidak, Aries." Natsu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya meninggalkan Aries yang memandangnya penuh khawatir.

CKLEK...

Pintu kamar itu terbuka pelan oleh Natsu. Masih dengan langkah yang pelan. Ia beranjak menuju meja belajarnya. Kamarnya yang luas, sangat berisikan sedikit barang. Bahkan sebuah foto kenangan, ia tidak akan memilikinya.

SREEK...

Suara pelan dari gesekan kursi yang digeser itu menggema di kamar itu. Natsu menduduki kursi yang berada di depan meja belajarnya. Ia sudah meletakkan tasnya. Membuka sebuah buku tebal dan membacanya.

_Mengelola Bisnis dan Management._

_Part IV_

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Natsu membacanya. Namun, entah kenapa dirinya tidak mau berkonsentrasi. Huruf dalam buku tersebut memiliki bayangan entah ada berapa. Ia tahu kondisi tubuhnya.

Bersandar pada kursi. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, ia membuka matanya dengan cepat.

"Gah!" Tanpa sadar, Natsu membenturkan kepala di meja belajar. Ia tak memperdulikan rasa sakit tersebut. Hanya saja, ia berharap rasa sakit yang lain ini segera mereda.

Sedikit menarik kedua sisi rambutnya, Natsu menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja belajar. Memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit kepala yang sangat hebat ini. Lama memejamkan matanya. Dan tak ia sadari, ia justru terlelap kelelahan bersama rasa sakit kepalanya tersebut.

**~oOo~**

"_Oi, Jellal. Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan berlari koridor, hah?!" Suara Erza menggema di lorong sekolah._

"_Ayolah, Erza. Sekali melanggar aturan, tak apa,kan?" Jellal menambah laju larinya berharap kalau Erza ikut berlari mengejarnya. "Apa kau tidak sadar, Erza? Kau sedang lari di koridor sekolah!" Jellal berteriak ketika ia berlari menuruni tangga._

_Saat ini mereka tengah berlarian di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Jam pulang sudah berdering beberapa jam yang lalu. Untuk itulah kenapa lorong sekolah begitu sepi._

"_Aku sedang mengejarmu yang sedang melanggar aturan, ba- Waa..." Teriakan Erza dan Jellal yang memucat mengakhiri semuanya._

_._

_._

_Kau tahu, namun tidak bisa memperingatkannya._

_Kau melihatnya, namun kau tidak bisa menahannya._

_Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun._

_Percuma kau bisa-_

**~oOo~**

"Tuan Muda." Suara itu membangunkan Natsu dalam sekejap. Natsu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Kepala sedikit berputar ketika ia merasakan pusing dikepalanya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna nila dan bermata biru kosong.

"Anda tidak apa – apa, Tuan Muda?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Sedikit menggeleng dan hasilnya ia semakin merasa pusing. "Tidak, tidak apa – apa." Natsu berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau ini.

"Wajah anda pucat, Tuan Muda. Dan lagi, Aries bilang anda tidak ingin makan. Anda bisa jatuh sakit, Tuan Muda." Masih dengan khawatir gadis itu bertanya.

"Aku memang sudah sakit, Virgo." Natsu memanggil nama gadis itu yang merupakan kepala pelayan di rumahnya. Ia kembali menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Rasa sakit kepalanya memang sudah mereda. Namun, rasa sakit pada lambungnya muncul dan kian menjadi.

Virgo terdiam mendengarnya. Ia mengetahui maksud dari Natsu. Ia dapat melihat majikan mudanya tengah berjuang dalam rasa sakit. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh remaja tersebut. Tangannya memeluk perut dengan erat, berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Mengerti, Virgo segera mengambil obat yang selalu ada dimanapun di rumah ini.

_Obat Maag._

"Minumlah ini, Tuan Muda." Virgo menuntun Natsu meminum obatnya. Setelah itu, ia membantu Natsu untuk berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Saya akan membawakan makanan untuk anda, Tuan Muda." Setelah itu, Virgo segera beranjak meninggalkan Natsu yang tengah terpejam. Virgo tahu, Natsu tidak mungkin tertidur saat ini. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk tak membuat majikan mudanya menunggu untuk mendapatkan makanan.

Berbaring di tempat tidur seperti ini, kadang membuat Natsu merasa tersiksa. Ia memiliki penyakit Insomnia akut. Walaupun matanya terpejam, namun ia akui pikirannya melayang entah kemana, bahkan ia selalu dapat mendengar bunyi deru mobil ayahnya yang selalu pulang malam. Padahal, semua pelayan di rumahnya mengaku sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar deru halus mobil ayahnya. Meskipun, kamar salah satu pelayan tersebut berada sangat dekat dengan pagar.

Natsu kembali teringat dengan 'mimpi'nya. Ia menghela nafas. Kemampuan memory fotografinya membantunya mengingat orang – orang yang baru saja ia temui. Dan mengenal betul bagaimana ciri – ciri fisik orang tersebut.

Natsu menutup matanya dengan salah satu lengannya. Sepertinya obat sakit lambung yang diberikan Virgo cukup membantunya, sekarang ia hanya merasakan nyeri.

CKLEK...

Suara pintu yang terbuka pelan itu menyita perhatian Natsu. Ia melihat Virgo datang sambil membawa nampan.

"Saya mohon, makanlah Tuan Muda. Kalau anda sakit, Tuan Besar akan khawatir." Virgo berkata setelah ia meletakan nampan berisi makanan tersebut di meja samping tempat tidur.

Natsu tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Ia mengerti maksud dibalik 'khawatir'. Sebuah kemarahan dan ia akan terus dikawal oleh pelayan – pelayan menyebalkan. Ia muak mendapatkan hal itu. Dengan perlahan, ia bangun untuk duduk disisi ranjang.

"Aku bisa memakannya sendiri, Virgo." Natsu menahan Virgo yang terlihat akan menyuapinya.

Setelah meletakan nampan itu di tempat yang membuat Natsu nyaman, ia segera beranjak. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Tuan Muda. Kalau anda membutuhkan sesuatu, tolong panggil kami." Setelah membungkuk, Virgo segera pergi dan tak lupa menutup pintu dengan pelan dan hati – hati.

Natsu hanya memandang kosong makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menemukan dua e-mail masuk.

E-mail pertama.

_Dad sudah menemukan dokter yang akan menyembuhkanmu. Kau akan memulai pengobatannya sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Dad harap kau bisa sembuh dari kelainan itu._

Natsu memandang kosong E-mail tersebut. Ia teringat ayahnya memang mengatakan menemukan dokter untuknya. Namun tak ia sangka akan secepat itu. Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya ia harus bersiap kembali menerima rasa sakit luar biasa – lagi – yang sangat sia – sia terhadap dirinya.

Natsu memang sudah menyerah. Ia sudah pasrah atas apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya. Ia mulai membuka E-mail yang ke dua.

E-mail ke-dua.

_Salamander, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Apakah pria tua itu masih memaksamu menghilangkan 'keunikan' yang kau miliki itu? Kalau masih, katakan padaku dan aku akan menghajarnya._

_Your Brother,_

Natsu sedikit tersenyum melihatnya. Ia segera membalas e-mail itu dengan singkat.

_Ya,Zee aku baik – baik saja. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap dad._

Setelah mengirimnya, entah bagaimana suasana aman merayap di hati Natsu. Seolah ia merasakan adanya seorang kakak yang akan melindungnya. Dengan perasaan tenang itu, Natsu memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank's for :**

pidachan99 ; Hina Hii-chan ; R2A ; Alin Belzee ; shadow knight ; Sadsa ; santika widya ; GittaElf ; Nnatsuki dan semua silent riders yang sudah membaca.

**Author Note :**

_God_! Fic apa ini? Hancur banget. Jadi, masih ada yang mengizinkan saya untuk melanjutkannya? Atau tidak?

So, Berminat Review?

**Ru Unni Nisa**

Sign Out

_Jaa ne~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Indigo © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Don't Like Don't Read**

...

Natsu melangkah pelan menuju kelasnya melalu koridor sekolah. Tak ada yang menyadarinya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak kecil, seperti tidak mengeluarkan suara ketika berjalan ataupun menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan.

Natsu melihat kearah jam tangannya. _Pukul 06.15_. Masih terlalu pagi. Tapi, Natsu akui sekolah ini memiliki murid yang cukup rajin. Sudah cukup banyak yang datang ke sekolah di jam seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, aku dengar pohon – pohon yang sudah tua dihalaman belakang akan ditebang." Salah satu siswa tengah berbincang dengan temannya sambil duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang memang selalu disedikan disetiap luar kelas.

"Heh? Pohon besar itu?" Lawan bicaranya merespon.

Siswa pertama mengangguk mantap. "Ya, katanya sih ini gara – garanya musim ekstrim seperti sekarang ini. Bisa saja, ketika sedang badai, pohon itu tumbang dan menghancurkan sebagian gedung sekolah."

"Yah, padahal menyenangkan ketika dibawah pohon itu. Rasanya menyegarkan , kau tahu."

"Ya, ta-"

Dan Natsu berusaha tidak mendengar perbincangan selanjutnya. Ia terlalu pusing dengan pemikirannya sekarang. Ia tengah berfikir berat. Semua yang ia dengar membuatnya merasa tak berdaya, lemah dan tak berguna.

Natsu menutup matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan fikiran ini. Ia mengalami dilema yang membuatnya bingung. Ia harus memilih, bertindak ataukah harus memendam perasaan sakit ini.

BRUK...

Natsu merasakan badannya sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Ia membuka matanya. Dan melihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya adik kelasnya tengah jatuh terduduk dengan buku yang berserakan.

Natsu berjongkok, merasa kasihan. Ia berusaha membantu untuk mengambil semua buku yang berjatuhan. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menekuni sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

_Menanggulangi kepribadian yang sejati._

"Go-gomenasai. Saya tidak sengaja."

Natsu segera mendongak dan melihat gadis berambut biru panjang itu tengah membungkuk. Natsu dapat melihat gadis itu tengah gugup.

"Tidak apa – apa." Natsu segera mengembalikkan buku yang tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"A-arigatou Gozaimasu...um..." Gadis itu menunggu sesuatu.

Mengerti. Natsu menghela nafasnya. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Arigatou gozaimasu Dragneel-san. Watashi wa Wendy Marvell." Wendy memberanikan diri untuk menatap Natsu yang ada dihadapannya.

_Um? Apa dia siswa baru?_

_Eh?_

Natsu dan Wendy mengerjapkan matanya bersamaan. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

_Mungkinkah, Dragneel-san juga-_

Entah bagaimana, Natsu merasa senang. Dengan sedikit tersenyum, ia mengangguk. Natsu dapat melihat Wendy menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

_Well, aku lebih suka dipanggil Natsu akhir – akhir ini._

Wendy mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

_Baiklah, Natsu-san. Panggil saja aku Wendy. Ano, mengenai pertanyaan pertama._

_Yeah, aku murid baru. Kelas dua._

Lagi, lagi Wendy menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Dan tiba – tiba saja, Wendy membungkuk. "Go-gomenasai, senpai. Aku tidak tahu."

Mendengarnya, Natsu tersenyum kecil. "Yeah, tak apa. Wendy."

Wendy membalas senyumannya. Ia membungkuk. Berpamitan. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, senpai. Jaa ne." Wendy melambaikan tangannya ketika telah melewati Natsu.

Sedikit membalasnya singkat. Natsu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

.

Ketika tepat didepan kelas yang tertutup. Natsu menyeritkan dahi ketika ia menyentuh pintu kelas. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Membuka dengan pelan. Menutup pula dengan pelan. Ia melangkah dengan langkahnya yang biasa. Langkah tanpa suara.

Sudah menjadi kebiasannya untuk tidak menyapa orang lain. Di sekolahnya yang dulu. Ketika ia hendak menyapa, ia hanya akan dilihat sebelah mata. Jadi, mungkin saja di sekolah ini sama seperti dulu.

Natsu menduduki kursinya. Ia kembali menekuk dahinya ketika ia merasakan perasaan sedikit perasaan sedih. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Lucy yang tengah duduk. Dagunya bersandar dilengan.

Natsu dapat melihat Lucy tengah melamun. Rasa sedih ini membuatnya empati. Ingin sekali ia menghibur Lucy meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Lucy bersedih. Ketika tangannya ingin menyenuh bahu Lucy, sesuatu mengingatkannya.

Ia takut. Ia takut kalau ia melakukan hal ini pada Lucy. Kepribadiannya akan berubah kembali. Menjadi orang yang acuh.

Natsu menghela nafas.

Namun, helaan itulah yang menyadarkan Lucy.

"Ah, ohayou, Natsu." Lucy terdengar gugup ketika ia menyadari Natsu tengah duduk disampingnya. Yang membuatnya gugup bukanlah hal itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ia lihat dari mata Natsu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Mata itu. Mata kekekhawatiran. Natsu khawatir padanya. Entah bagaimana itu menunjukan sesuatu yang baik. Namun, tak berapa lama ia menyeritkan dahinya. Menunggu sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya, Natsu?"

Entah bagaimana, tapi Natsu mengira itu adalah tuntutan. Itu adalah tuntutan yang hampir sama dengan setiap tuntutan ayahnya. Natsu agak tersentak. Ia mengingat apapun pembicaraan dengan ayahnya.

_Sial_. "Ohayou."

Lucy masih merasa aneh. Kenapa Natsu menjawabnya seolah itu adalah paksaan. Tak ingin membuat suasana menjadi sunyi. Lucy membuka percakapannya.

"Kau tahu, Natsu." Itu hanya mendapat lirikan dari Natsu. "Erza berada di rumah sakit."

Natsu kembali tersentak. Erza? Erza. Ah, benar Erza. Gadis berambut merah itu. Natsu mendengar Lucy kembali bercerita. Dalam diam ia selalu berharap agar apa yang ia fikirkan tak terucap oleh Lucy.

"Erza jatuh dari tangga koridor."

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat hati Natsu patah. Harapannya hancur. Mendadak ia menjadi lemas sekali. Tak ada semangat dalam dirinya. Sepertinya apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya sama sekali tak berguna padanya.

Lucy tak melihatnya. Ia kembali menceritakan. "Aku kasihan pada Jellal. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia bilang ini adalah kesalahannya. Andai saja ia tak berlari di koridor dan mematuhi Erza. Pasti kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini." Lucy menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia melirik kearah Natsu dan melihat, tatapan kosong Natsu.

"Hei, Natsu kau tidak apa – apa?" Lucy sedikit menyentakkan Natsu.

Natsu tersadar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Perasaan iba Lucy pada kesakitan Erza, dan penyesalan Jellal. Cukup membuat rasa empatinya meledak. Ditambah dengan ada rasa khawatir Lucy pada dirinya.

Namun, itulah yang harus ia sesali. Kelasnya yang berada di belakang sekolah. Tempat duduknya yang langsung berhadapan dengan jendela luar. Menyaksikan apa yang terjadi diluar. Membuatnya ingin segera berlari keluar dan menghentikan apa yang terjadi.

Beberapa orang tengah mengelilingi sebuah pohon besar. Pohon besar yang diceritakan dua siswa tadi pagi! Natsu dapat melihat salah seorang membawa gergaji mesin yang sangat besar.

Ia dapat mendengar deru mesin itu. Juga, suara menyakitkan ketika mesin itu mulai menggesekkan diri di pohon besar itu. Natsu menutup matanya. Badannya gemetar. Menahan gejolak dirinya.

Sekali lagi, ia harus menyesali dirinya yang menutup mata. Hal itu justru membuatnya berkonsentrasi terhadap apa yang ia dengar.

_Tolonglah kami._

_Kenapa dikau tidak mencegah perbuatan ini._

_Satu perbuatan ini, membuat tak satu makhluk hidup yang harus mati._

'_Hentikan!'_ Natsu berusaha menanamkan dirinya untuk tak mendengar hal tersebut.

_Hewan – hewan yang bertahan hidup pada kami akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan kami_

'_Hentikan!' _Natsu kembali berseru. Tangannya mengepal. Ia merasa mual yang bergejolak dalam perutnya ketika ia menahan diri. Badannya terus gemetar.

Suara itu memang sudah pergi. Namun, rasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalah menghinggapi relung hatinya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak berguna.

"Natsu!" Suara Lucy membuyarkan lamunan Natsu. Natsu membalikkan badannya dan melihat Lucy menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa – apa? Badanmu gemetar, dan wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?" Lucy benar – benar khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, Natsu seolah ingin memecahkan kepalanya. Disini. Didepannya!

Natsu menggeleng pelan. Ia merasa lelah. Tenaganya seolah terkuras habis untuk menahan diri. Ia menangkupkan wajahnya di mejanya diantara lengan – lengannya. Tidak ingin menghadapi perasaan takut Lucy.

"Tunggu sebentar, Natsu." Natsu dapat merasakan Lucy beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Natsu sama sekali tak bergerak. Hingga ia merasakan sesuatu bergetar dalam saku celananya. Mengambil ponselnya. Dan menemukan panggilan yang masuk. Menerimanya dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

"_Pagi, Salamander!"_

Suara yang ia kenal. Ia memang belum melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Tapi dari nada suaranya ia mengetahuinya.

"Pagi, Zee." Natsu berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan lelahnya.

Natsu dapat membayangkan lawan bicaranya menyeritkan dahinya. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa membohongi lawab bicaranya.

"_Ada apa, Natsu? Apa pria tua itu mengganggumu lagi?"_

Natsu kembali membayangkan amarah lawan bicaranya penuh semangat ingin memukul sesuatu. Natsu menggeleng kepalanya, meskipun ia tahu lawab bicara tak melihatnya.

"_Katakan, Natsu. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu."_

Tuntutan lagi. Ia benar tidak suka nada ini. "Aku melihatnya, Zee. Aku mendengarnya, lagi." Tangan Natsu kembali mengepal. Natsu dapat mendengar lawan bicaranya menghela nafas.

"_Tak apa, Natsu. Jangan merasa tidak berguna lagi. Kau tahu, kau layak berada di dunia ini." _

Natsu merasa sedikit tenang mendengarnya. 'Sang kakak' memang selalu menghiburkan ketika ia mengetahui, Natsu mengalami perasaan tersebut.

"_Baiklah. Dengar, aku tahu kau sudah bosan dengan pertanyaanku. Tapi kuharap kau mau memikirkannya lagi. Apakah kau yakin, tak mau ikut bersamaku?"_

Natsu terdiam. Ia memang sudah sering mendengar lawan bicaranya menawarkan hal tersebut. Ia memang sedikit tergoda akan hal itu. Namun. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya, Zee."

"_Ok, jaga dirimu, Natsu. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menghajar pria tua itu kalau kau terluka."_

"Ah, aku tahu, Zee." Dengan itu, Natsu menutup panggilan. Ia dapat melihat Lucy sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Minumlah, Natsu. Aku tahu kau sedang tidak enak badan." Lucy memberikan segelas air minum pada Natsu.

"Arigatou, Lucy."

Entah kenapa, setiap bersama gadis ini. Meskipun kepribadian acuhnya kembali. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengacuhkan gadis ini. Ugh, bahkan IQ-nya yang tinggi itu tidak akan mengerti arti perasaan ini. Membuatnya semakin pusing.

**~oOo~**

"Hoi, pagi Makarov!" Suara yang tergolong santai itu memasuki ruang kepala sekolah.

Makarov mendongak dan melihat seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki rambut jingga kecoklatan sebahu. "Ada apa, Gildarts?"

"Um, aku dengar ada anak yang istimewa lagi?" Gildarts bertanya seraya duduk di kursi tamu.

Makarov terdiam sejenak. "Meskipun aku menjawabnya kau pasti akan menyelidiki sendiri, bukan?"

Gildarts tertawa mendengarnya. Tak salah, ia mengenal pria tua ini. Hei, ia tidak merasa apa, dirinya juga sudah tua? "Ya, aku akan menyeledikinya sendiri."

"Hm..."

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" Gildarts mencodongkan tubuhnya, ia penasaran.

"Um...Namanya-"

**~oOo~**

**Thank's for :**

pidachan99 ; Nnatsuki ; Guest ; santika widya ; Himiki-chan dan semua silent readers yang sudah membaca, Arigatou Gozaimasu.

.

**A/N :**

Gyaa... Gomen ne, saya telat update. Tolong jangan timpuk saya pake panthopel. Sakit pake panthopel, jadi mending pake coklat. Kan bisa saya makan. Shishishishi...

Oke, banyak yang penasaran siapa yang disebut 'Zee' sama Natsu? Penasaran juga siapa yang disebut namannya?

Yang pasti bukan saya! #plak!

Um, kira – kira readers mengijinkan saya untuk buat fic multichap lagi, tidak?

Boleh? Ya, Tidak, Bisa jadi! #plak.

Oke, maaf kalau sedikit, berusaha dibanyakkin takut ketahuan. #OOPS.

So, berniat review?

**Ru Unni Nisa**

Sign Out

_Jaa ne~_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hei, katanya tahun ini study tour kelas dua ke pabrik produksi pengolahan furniture."

"He? Benarkah? Pasti membosankan."

"Bagaimana, kau ikut?"

"Kau gila! Kita bisa dihukum kalau tidak ikut. Ini menyangkut nilai sekolah."

"Uh...oh...ya. Aku lupa."

"Dasar."

**...**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Indigo © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

Pintu kelas dibuka oleh seseorang. Menampilkan seorang pria muda berpawakan besar, rambut pirangnya acak – acakan, earphone besar bergantung di lehernya. Memasuki kelas, dan ruangan menjadi hening.

"Ohayou." Sapanya ketika ia sudah meletakkan sebuah buku besar dan tebal itu diatas meja guru.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Laxus-sensei." Serempak semua anak menjawabnya.

Guru yang dipanggil Laxus-sensei itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Berusaha menemukan celah bagi kelas ini.

_Gotcha_. Menyeringai dalam sembunyi. Ia menemukan mangsanya.

'Si mangsa' tak mengetahuinya. Hanya duduk diam, sembari memperhatikan keluar kelas. Lebih tepatnya pada pohon sakura yang beberapa menit yang lalu telah berhasil ditebang dengan kejamnya.

Lucy dapat merasakan punggungnya terasa tetesan keringat dingin ketika ia merasakan Laxus-sensei menatap tajam kearah bangkunya.

_Semoga bukan dirinya, semoga bukan dirinya, semoga bukan dirinya._

Lucy terus mengucapkan mantra yang baru saja ia buat agar hatinya bisa tenang. Menunduk, menutup matanya. Masih merapalkan mantra.

"Ehem..."

Deheman itu sukses membuat semua murid hampir terlonjak karena terkejutnya. Lucy bahkan hampir jatuh kesamping kalau saja ia tak segera berpegangan pada tepi meja. Semua murid langsung menciut, guru yang satu ini sudah mendehem keras seperti ini, itu berarti akan ada 'korban' berikutnya.

Namun, sepertinya 'mangsa' yang diinginkan Laxus tak juga mengerti situasi yang sedang berlangsung.

"Pst...Hei, Natsu." Dengan berbisik, Lucy berusaha agar Natsu tidak mendapat hukuman dari Laxus-sensei.

"Permisi tuan _Pinky_." Laxus memulai pengalihan perhatian. Sepertinya hal itu sukses membuat perhatian Natsu teralihkan.

Natsu menolehkan perhatiannya pada guru yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Ia sedikit mengangkat alisnya ketika merasakan bahwa guru tersebut tengah meredam kekesalan.

_Ho, ada anak baru yang tak tahu aturan rupannya?_

Alis Natsu mendadak menyatu mendengar pemikiran guru tersebut. 'Aturan' apa yang dimaksud? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Natsu hanya diam, ia benar – benar tidak mengerti. Sungguh, bahkan kecerdasannya ataupun jiwanya yang dewasa sama sekali tidak membantunya memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Siapa namamu? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu." Guru itu mengeluarkan suara dalamnya. Sementara yang lainnya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya.

"Natsu Dragneel, sensei." Natsu menjawabnya tanpa rasa takut.

Takut? Memangnya apa salahnya? Ia hanya menjawab apa yang ditanyakan. Hanya itu. Tak ada yang salah, kan?

_Well_, Natsu, kau memang menjawabnya dengan benar. Namun, kau berada di situasi yang salah.

"Kau anak baru, eh? Dragneel?" Laxus menyeringai.

"Ya."

"Um, pantas kau tidak menjawab salamku. Tapi, tetap saja kau tidak menjawab salamku. Sekarang, majulah kedepan, aku akan memberimu hukuman."

Natsu kembali mengangkat alisnya. _Okey_, rasanya ada yang tidak beres disini. Bagaimana bisa dia hukum hanya karena tidak menjawab salam? _Well_, lebih baik kau cepat turuti perintahnya, Natsu. Atau akan disambar oleh 'kilat kuning'nya.

"Biasanya aku tidak akan mentolerir siapapun yang melanggar aturanku." _'Aturanku' katanya?_ "Namun, karena kau adalah murid baru, aku bisa memakluminya. Aku hanya akan memberimu soal untuk kau jawab."

Dengan itu Laxus segera membalikkan badannya. Mengambil spidol dan mulai menuliskan soal yang harus dikerjakan Natsu.

Dari belakang punggung Laxus, terlihat semua murid memperhatikan soal tersebut. Berusaha memecahkannya, agar ketika Natsu tak menjawab – biasanya Laxus akan melempar pertanyaan tersebut – mereka bisa menjawabnya dan terbebas dari hukuman neraka dunia.

Namun, beberapa diantara mereka justru gigit jari. Bagaimana bisa mereka baru menulis soalnya, tanpa jawaban. _Matilah_.

"Kerjakan, Dragneel." Laxus memberinya spidol untuk menjawab.

Dengan tenang, Natsu menerimanya. Memperhatikan soal, Natsu agak terkejut – dan menyeringai dalam diam – dan mencoba menganalis. Namun, analisisnya harus berhenti ketika Lucy dengan berani menegur gurunya.

"A-ano, sensei. B-bukankah soal Proses Termodinamika berada di semester akhir? Tidak seharusnya ha-" Lucy berhenti berbicara ketika melihat tatapan tajam Laxus untuknya.

"Apa itu mengganggumu, Heartfilia-san?"

Lucy menunduk, ia sedikit ketakutan. "Ti-tidak, sensei. Gomenasai."

Laxus kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, bisa kau lanjutkan, Drganeel?"

"Sudah selesai, sensei." Natsu menjawabnya datar. Melihat wajah gurunya yang mengerut, dengan cepat meletakkan kembali spidol ke meja guru dan segera duduk ke tempatnya.

Laxus segera mengembalikkan wajahnya kembali semula, menghilangkan ekspresi bodoh yang masih tertinggal. Ia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling. Dan melihat beberapa anak yang masih melotot ataupun mulut mereka yang terbuka. Terlalu terkejut melihat hal tersebut.

"Baiklah." Hal itu langsung menyadarkan semua murid yang tadi memasang ekspresi bodoh mereka. "Karena jawabanmu benar, kau bebas hukuman, Dragneel. Tapi, jangan sekali – kali kau mengulanginya."

Hal itu dibalas anggukan biasa oleh Natsu.

Melihatnya, Laxus ingin menggerutu sendiri. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan hukuman yang paling menyedihkan. Sekarang ia tak ada mood lagi untuk menghukum. Ingatkan dirinya, agar mencoret nama Natsu Dragneel dari nama orang – orang yang wajib diberi hukuman. Atau dia akan mati gaya seperti ini, lagi.

_Sial. Aku sudah membayangkan hukuman apa yang menyenangkan._

Mendengarnya, Natsu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Buka buku fisika kalian, halaman 64."

**~oOo~**

"Natsu!" Lucy berkata dengan oktaf yang cukup tinggi.

Natsu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya yang semula tercurahkan untuk si 'pohon malang yang ditebang', sekarang kearah Lucy yang terlihat berapi – api. Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, entah bagaimana melihat Lucy yang dikeliling api merah itu, membuatnya kembali terbayangkan dengan salah satu tokoh utama di anime Fairy Tail yang pernah ia tonton milik Zee.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengerjakan soal itu?!"

Natsu mengedipkan matanya. Mengangkat bahu dan menjawab, "Entahlah."

"Apakah di sekolahmu yang dulu sudah mengerjakan materi sampai sana? Tapi, bukankah-" Lucy terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika bertanya.

Natsu tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Aku tidak tahu, Luce." Natsu memotong pertanyaan Lucy. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Oh, Natsu. Kau pasti menyesal telah bertanya seperti itu.

"Ajari aku!"

Tuh, kan. Sekarang, Natsu terlihat ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja mengatasi sakit kepalanya yang kembali datang ketika mendengar permintaan – perintah – Lucy.

"Eh, Natsu kau tidak apa – apa?" Lucy bertanya sedikit khawatir ketika ia melihat Natsu melakukan gerakan yang berbahaya untuk kepalanya. Bagaimanapun juga, kalau Natsu sakit, ia tidak akan bisa diajari oleh Natsu, bukan? Atau ada maksud tersembunyi?

Wajah Lucy memanas mendengar analisisnya sendiri. _Oh my_, ia baru mengenal Natsu kemarin. Kemarin. Dua hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang, ia sudah-. Cukup, lupakan.

"_Ne_, Natsu. Aku ingin makan siang. Kau ingin ikut?" Lucy berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, atau pikirannya, mungkin eh?

Natsu terdiam sejenak. Ia ingin mengikuti ajakan Lucy. Namun, mengingat kejadian kemarin. Natsu menggeleng. Ia harus berfikir ulang berapa kali kalau ingin bersama teman – teman Lucy.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Luce. Aku rasa, aku di kelas saja."

Lucy langsung cemberut mendengarnya. Namun, akhirnya ia menurutinya. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Natsu hanya membalas pelan lambaian tangan Lucy yang sudah menghilang dibalik kelas. Natsu memandang sekeliling. Kelasnya tak lagi ramai. Hanya beberapa siswi yang terlihat berkumpul disatu titik. Terdengar agak berisik dari mereka. Natsu dapat melihat siswi – siswi tersebut tengah memakan bekal mereka.

Natsu terdengar geli memikirkannya. Ia memang sudah tahu. Di sekolah ini dilarang memakan bekal mereka didalam kelas. Natsu menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menopang dagunya. Mata menutup. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke belakang. Salah satu ciri khasnya dalam memikirkan hal berat, er..., mungkin lebih pantas disebut melamun.

_Peraturan dibuat untuk ditaati._

Ia sering mendengar hal itu dari ayahnya.

_Peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar._

Natsu mengeryit, namun akhirnya tersenyum lucu. Dulu, ia sering mendengar hal tersebut dari Zee. Ia selalu 'dilema' dengan 'pribahasa' yang sering ia dengar dari dua pria dewasa yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Er... Mungkin untuk Zee artian kata 'dekat' adalah benar adanya. Namun, untuk ayahnya... Itu adalah salah satu hal yang berbeda.

Si jenius dengan ketaatan peraturan.

Si jenius 'lain' dengan kelanggaran peraturan.

Dan, Natsu yang mencermatinya. Ia kadang setuju dengan ayahnya. Namun, jangan salah sangka. Ia sering setuju dengan pedoman Zee.

Natsu membuka matanya. Angin musim ini benar – benar menakjubkan. Sudah berapa kali, ia bersyukur mendapatkan bangku 'keberuntungan'nya. Meskipun, tadi pagi ia menyesalinya.

Ah, ya. Natsu mengingatnya. Ia kembali memperhatikan pohon yang telah di tebang itu. Ia kembali mendengarnya sekilas. Natsu langsung meluruskan pandangannya. Ia menunduk. Menemukan ia belum membereskan bukunya untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Dan ia akan melakukannya.

PLUK...

Suara aneh itu mengundang erangan Natsu yang sedang merapihkan bukunya. Menengok kebawah dan menemukan sebuah pena berwarna kuning dengan adanya hiasan kunci berwarna emas yang kecil.

Natsu mengambilnya. Namun, ia harus menyesalinya. Ia merasakan dorongan kuat menuju sesuatu. Yang dilaluinya adalah sebuah lorong dengan dengan warna – warna yang berbeda dan saling menyatu. Perutnya terasa mual. Namun, ia terus memperhatikannya. Sekarang warna kuning mendominasi.

Ia tahu arti itu, kehangatan, dan bersahabat. Oh, ini adalah salah satu warna kesukaannya. Hal itu terus berlanjut ketika ia mendengar sesuatu.

_Ayah..._

_Hari ini aku mendapatkan teman baru. Namanya Natsu Dragneel. Dia anak yang baik dan menyenangkan. Meskipun, ia selalu salah menyebut namaku. Tapi, itulah yang aku suka._

Natsu dapat melihat sekarang lorong itu berwarna biru. Sebuah arti ketulusan dan ketenangan. Dan suara – suara itu kembali terdengar.

_Dia memang menyenangkan. Tapi, aku rasa tadi dia menemukan hal yang tidak baik. Sehingga sisa hari sekolah hari ini, dia tampak tidak senang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Apakah ayah tahu?_

_Dia terlihat tidak suka ketika kuperkenalkan dengan Erza dan lainnya. Dia terlihat menghindari teman – temanku. Aku jadi tidak enak untuk menyapanya. Apa ini salahku?_

_Aku harap besok dia sudah tidak apa – apa._

_Tenang saja, ayah. Akan kupastikan aku akan terus memberitahumu perkembangannya._

_Sampai diperkembangan selanjutnya, ayah._

_With love,_

_Lucy_

**.**

DUK...

Natsu meringis. Dengan cepat ia kembali duduk seperti biasa. Menggosok belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Rupanya kepalanya menabrak meja. Pasti sakit sekali. Ia melihat kearah tangannya. Dan menemukan sebuah pena yang sempat ia pungut dari bawah meja.

Memutar pena tersebut. Melihat sebuah kertas kecil panjang yang dibiarkan berputar spiral dan menemukan nama _L. Heartfilia_. Mungkin ini adalah milik Lucy. Ia hanya mengenal satu Heartfilia. Meletakannya kembali keatas meja. Kali ini di tempat Lucy.

Ia melihat secarik kertas diatas meja Lucy. Sepertinya itu adalah bekas coret – coretan ketika pelajaran Laxus-sensei. Dan Lucy belum sempat menodainya karena dirinya sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikan soal tersebut.

Natsu menatap kosong kertas yang sama – sama kosong. Ia kembali terdengar dengan apa yang baru saja telinga tangkap. Rupannya itu adalah salah satu kemampuannya, _Psikometri_. Ia memang pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Tapi itu sudah sangat lama. Ia kira, ia sudah tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak melatih kemampuan tersebut. Karena sepertinya, sebagian besar anak 'seperti'nya tidak mendapat kemampaun tersebut. Dan ia anggap sebagai kebetulan semata.

Menghiraukan pemikiran tadi. Mungkinkah itu adalah hasil kerjaan Lucy? Terpikir seperti sedang menulis surat. Tapi, agak aneh juga menulis surat sependek itu. Agak tidak cocok. Akan lebih masuk akal kalau Lucy menulisnya di buku harian. Ya, diary.

Sebuah buku untuk menuntaskan semua kejadian yang telah dilalui dengan 'mengadu' pada sang buku. Ia akui, ia memilikinya. Dan masih menggunakannya. Terakhir kali ia gunakan adalah ketika ia pindah ke sekolah ini.

Membuyarkan lamunan sendiri. Ia merasa malu. Mengambil kertas kosong itu. Mengambil sebuah pensil dan melakukan hal yang ia sukai.

Menggerakkan pensil meliuk – liuk tak tentu arah. Membuatnya seolah itu adalah cacing yang kepanasan. Terus bolak – balik dengan gerakan aneh. Ia melakukannya sambil membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Lucy ketika menulis diary.

Tahapan selanjutnya adalah mewarnainya. Karena tak membawa pensil berwarna ataupun spidol. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan hanya menggunakan sebatang pensil. Memberikan goresan ringan, sedang, tebal, cepat, lamban, terarah, berputar dan keluar arahan.

Natsu terlalu hanyut untuk memperhatikan bahwa satu – persatu anak – anak mulai memasuki kelas.

"Apa itu Natsu?"

Pertanyaan Lucy hampir membuatnya mencoret sebuah judul diatas yang ia gambar. Untungnya, ia berhenti sejenak. Dan kembali melanjutkan. Tak memperdulikan Lucy.

_Green_.

Lucy menyeritkan dahinya membaca judul tersebut. Sekali lagi ia memperhatikan gambar yang berbentuk abstrak dan hanya berwarna hitam-putih. Sama sekali tak ada unsur warna Hijau seperti judul.

"Green?" Lucy mempertanyakannya.

Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lucy. Ia sudah selesai memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada karya mininya. Ia mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan tak jelas dari Lucy. "Kau bisa memecahkannya sendiri, kalau begitu."

Lucy menerima kertas yang disodorka Natsu. Kertas itu penuh 11/12 dengan gambar tak jelas dari Natsu. 1/12 adalah tempat pemberian Judul. Judul itulah yang membuatnya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa green, Natsu? Sama sekali tak ada warna hijau."

Natsu mengangkat bahunya. Ia mengambil buku pelajaran selanjutnya. "Sedah kukatakan, pecahkan sendiri."

Lucy terdiam sejenak. "Kalau begitu ini boleh untukku?"

"Silahkan. Lagipula itu adalah kertasmu. Aku hanya perlu memolesnya sedikit." Natsu memberikan gerakan untuk menekankan kata 'sedikit'.

"He? Kertas yang mana?"

Natsu menyeringai. "Kubilang pecahkan sendiri." Natsu terkikik geli.

Lucy langsung memasang wajahh cemberut. Kau benar – benar menyebalkan.

**~oOo~**

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau cari sendiri, Gildarts." Makarov memutar – mutar kursi mewahnya.

Gildarts menyeringai. "Berarti kau mengizinkanku untuk bebas berkeluyuran di sekolah ini?"

Makarov memikirkannya. Ia masih memutar kursinya yang tinggi agar dapat menyelaraskan tingginya dengan orang lain. Mengingat tubuhnya yang kelewat – ehem – mungil. "Ya, baiklah. Terserah kau. Tapi untuk apa kau mencari anak istimewa lagi?"

Gildarts mengangkat bahunya. "Komunitas kami adalah menemukan anak istimewa yang kurang mendapat asahan dalam mengatur kemampuannya. Mendidik mereka agar tak mencelakai orang lain atau dirinya sendiri. Kau sudahh tahu hal itu, Makarov."

Makarov mengangguk. "Bukankah kau sudah mencarinya tahun lalu?"

"Mungkin saja ada anak kelas satu yang termasuk dalam tujuan komunitas kami. Siapa yang tahu, kan?"

Makarov kembali mengangguk. "Ya. Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah. Asal tak mengganggu murid lain. Tak masalah bagiku. Temukan dalam waktu satu bulan."

Gildarts kembali menyeringai, namun kali ini terlihat jahil. "Tentu, master."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

Um, sepertinya pada salah sangka, ya? Atau salah paham? #Perasaan sama deh, Unni.

O-oke, disini banyak yang mengira, Natsu dapat mendengar suara tanaman? Itu salah! #Jedukin kepala ke meja. Ini adalah kesalahan saya, saya tidak menjelaskan. Gomenasai.

Saya luruskan, ya. Natsu tidak dapat mendengar suara tanaman seperti yang readers perkirakan. Natsu sebagai anak Indigo, dimana sebagian besar memiliki perasaan empati yang sangat kuat. Entah itu pada orang yang sedang menderita ataupun alam yang dizholimi. #Busyet bahasanya.

Empati tersebut berakibat pada kepekaan perasa anak Indigo. Mereka ikut merasa seperti diperlakukan tidak adil seperti itu. Sehingga alam bawah sadarnya menimbulkan suara – suara yang menunjukan betapa menderitanya objek tersebut.

Oke? Apa masih bingung? Jadi, itu suara yang ditimbulkan oleh bawah sadar Natsu sendiri.

Saya ngotak – ngatik hal itu dari mbah Google, readers juga bisa mencarinya kalau tertarik. Ah, mungkin ada salah satu readers yang merupakan anak Indigo? Maaf kalau salah. Ini saya khayalkan sendiri, tak masalah, kan? Semoga saja.

**Thank's for :**

**Reiyuzuki** : Moshi – moshi! #plak. Um, kayaknya saya buat Natsu terlalu menderita, ya? Menyenangkan, sih. Arigatou Review-nya.

**Monkey D nico **: Shishishi… Nanti aja tebakannya. Arigatou Review-nya.

**Taufik **: Sudah lanjut. Arigato Review-nya.

**R2A** : Si 'Zee' pasti kelihatan hidungnya, kok. #OOPS. Arigatou Review-nya.

**Santika widya** : Nanti kelihatan, kok. Arigato Review-nya.

**Juanda. Blepotan** :Um, Juanda-san udah baca penjelasan aku diatas, kan? Maaf sebesar – besarnya. Ini salah saya. Arigatou Review-nya.

**Sadsa** : Udah baca penjelasan diatas? Aduh, ini benar – benar salah saya. Maaf, ya. Arigatou Review-nya.

**Nnatsuki** : _It's ok, Nana-san_. Fic multichapter kayaknya, saya harus pikir dua kali, deh. Shishishi, Thank's udah memperingatkan dan Review-nya.


End file.
